1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method and a pattern forming apparatus for forming a film pattern by arranging droplets of a liquid material on a substrate, a method of manufacturing a device, conductive film wiring, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Background Art
Photolithographic methods have been widely used in methods of manufacturing devices having a fine wiring pattern (film pattern), such as a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC). However, a lot of attention has been paid to a method of manufacturing a device using a droplet discharge method. The droplet discharge method has an advantage in that the consumption of a liquid material is less wasteful and the amount or position of the liquid material disposed on the substrate is easily controlled. Techniques concerning a droplet discharge method are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-274671 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-216330.
However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to enlarge the width of a film pattern in a technique of arranging a liquid material on a substrate by making the liquid material as droplets. In other words, in order to enlarge the width of a film pattern, if the volume of one droplet is increased or the total amount of a liquid material arranged on the substrate is increased, accumulation (bulging) of liquid occurs, which may cause troubles, such as disconnection or short circuit.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a pattern forming method and pattern forming apparatus in which the occurrence of troubles, such as bulging, can be suppressed to enlarge the width of a film pattern, and a method of manufacturing a device. Another object of the present invention is to provide a conductive film wiring whose width is large and whose electric conductivity is good, an electro-optical device in which troubles of a wiring portion, such as disconnections or short circuits, hardly occur, and an electronic apparatus using the same.